whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dagon (DTF)
Dagon, once known as He That Withstands the Lightning and Imperator, was the Archduke Malefactor of the Iron Legion. His reliquary is a massive blasphemous strange stone machinery, with grinding rock gears and igneous levers that are carved with blasphemous prayers. Biography Dagon first came to major prominence after the Legions were formed. Speaking up against Abaddon's derision of humanity, Dagon pledged his loyalty to Lucifer, vowing to form a bulwark against Heaven for both rebel Elohim and mankind. For this, Lucifer elevated him to the rank of Archduke of the Iron Legion. Dagon and his legion built great Bastions, including Genhinnom itself. Dagon and his legion remained loyal to Lucifer throughout the Time of Atrocities and the Time of Babel and lead the last defense of Genhinnom when the war against the Host was lost. Imprisoned like all other rebels, Dagon slowly succumbed to Torment, transforming into an alien mind becoming cold and distant with a distaste for the living. Lucifer, ignorant of this, spread the knowledge of summoning across the first mortal civilizations. The first civilizations in the Indus valley discovered Dagons Name, constructed his reliquary and called him by the sound of a thousand hammers falling on gore-encrusted bronze bells, a ritual carried out by a mindless cult of insane architects. Dagon relocated to the city of Mohenjo-Daro, where he was worshipped as "Arumukam the Six-Faced". Blessing his cultists, the Shanmukha, with knowledge how to work iron, how to read and write and build ships. The Shanmukha terrorized India for generations, beheading those rulers that defied Dagon's wishes. Over time, the Shanmukha began reworking Dagon’s reliquary into a bizarre machine with seemingly no purpose and fueled on blood. It’s said that the machine had the capability to tear reality asunder once it began its ineluctable churning. Smaller simulacra of the larger machine were eventually built and placed into the world to fall into the hands of unsuspecting mortals. Over the centuries, Dagon became dozens of gods and goddesses, creating an exacting charade to help control the people and wring as much Faith from them as possible. He himself was a whole part of the pantheon. The rituals he demanded were infinitely complex, and he even commanded his servitors to build him maze-like temple compounds and bizarre pseudo-machines to further “serve” him (though no purpose could be discerned for these alien objects). Dagon managed to rule much of India for centuries undisturbed until Buddhism began to spread. His former pawn, Ashoka, turned against him, causing Dagon's cultists to work in secret throughout much of the Maurya and Shunga Dynasties. Unperturbed by the rise of monotheism in the West, Dagon remained active for a long time, using his numerous cults to prosper. Nevertheless, the drain of Faith through the spread of Buddhism paralyzed Dagon enough to fall into Stasis during the 16th century. His reliquary was dismantled by loyal cultists and its pieces dragged to the far corners of the earth. Later his followers would circulate the rumor that his reliquary had been dropped into the Atlantic. Dagon is the master of Enshagkushanna and is a rival to all other Archdukes, including the self-proclaimed one, Baal. His goal is to be the head of a demonic empire ruled by cold efficiency and the destruction of identity. References * , p.45 * , p.68 * , p.18, 20, 28, 33, 38 Category:Demon: The Fallen character